


Distraction

by moeyyapocalypse



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k Z Nation, F/F, Female Reader, George St. Claire - Freeform, George St. Claire Fluff, George Z Nation, Georgia St. Claire, Mention of Loss, Roberta Warren - Freeform, Z Nation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeyyapocalypse/pseuds/moeyyapocalypse
Summary: George is stressed about the upcoming election, and she desperately needs a distraction. Luckily, the reader is willing to help.





	Distraction

"An office? This is your room?" You chuckled as you gazed around the small, barely painted room. Sure, it was practically luxury for the apocalypse. A roof and walls, a blanket, and fucking pillow. "I can dig it." You furrowed your brow as you realized there was no sort of mattress, nothing to sleep on but the concrete-like floor. "No sleeping bag? Yoga mat?"  
George shook her head. "Nah, I can't sleep on anything but the ground anymore. I guess I've just gotten used to it." She shrugged, which made your heart ping a little. How much had she suffered to be like this? You honestly didn't want to think about it. You couldn't fathom seeing such a kind person hurting.  
You studied the scattered shelves, only partially filled with clean clothing and other supplies. "Functional, I guess. But, it's definitely not the oval office you deserve."  
"Hey, it's one of the few rooms other than the lab that still has a locking door." She grinned and winked, chuckling lightly. "Can't be too careful. There are some people out there who aren't too pleased with the, well, politics around here."  
"So, I've heard. Well, if Warren trusts you, then so do I. We've got your back." You offered her a sweet smile as you plopped down onto the floor beside her pillow. "So, how do you think the votes will turn out?"  
George shook her head. "I really don't want to think about it anymore. Everyone has been so on edge. I just want a moment to breathe without worrying about how this is all going to turn out. We have a good group of people here." She let out a shuttered sigh. "Things will be fine. I just need a distraction."  
You nodded, then patted the floor beside you. "You're right. It will be great." George lowered herself beside you, crossing her legs in front of her.  
"Yeah." George's fingers curled around her knees as she rocked ever so slightly. "So, what's your story?"  
You blinked at the heavy question, then sighed. You owed it to her to be honest. She did trust your whole group without question after all. And she was so up front with her past. You just knew in your heart that she was one of the good ones. One of the great ones.  
You shrugged. "Well, long story short, Warren saved my ass just like you. It was about three years ago, when I was still trying to figure out the whole zombie thing. Getting used to Murphy certainly took a while." You both laughed. "I was held up in a small camp, all of which is gone now. Warren and the group took me in and I've been with them ever since." George smiled and nodded.  
"Sounds about right. Warren is a mama bear if I've ever met one."  
You laughed. "Yeah, she is. She thought me everything I know, really. I don't know how I survived before I met her and everyone else. I mean, I could barely shoot anything that wasn't right in front of me until 10K gave me a few lessons. And Doc kept me laughing the whole way. He may look like a mad scientist, but he's really a genius. Well, in his own way. Oh, and Addy-" You paused as your smile faded. George furrowed her brow, but you just shook your head. "Anyway, I'm still here because of them."  
George huffed out a soft laugh. "Well, I'll have to thank them properly sometime." You tilted your head.  
"Thank them?" Her cheeks blushed, making you smile. "For me?"  
"You're the only one up here with me, right? Not that no one else would be. I just mean that you came up here with me and I didn't even need to ask. You just knew I needed someone. That's special." She reached out her hand and placed it over yours, offering her heart-stopping smile. "You're special, Y/N. I can tell."  
"I-well-thanks?" you chuckled. "I certainly didn't bring talkers and humans together and create a place where we can live in harmony." George shook her head.  
"I didn't create this place-"  
"But people are happy here." You squeezed her hand. "And I know you have a hell of a lot to do with that." You leaned forward a little. "You can't deny it. You're a freaking peacekeeper, a natural leader."  
George smiled again and tried to pull her hand away. But, you held it firmly, drawing her eyes back to you. She knew you were right. She could be as humble as she wanted to. There was no denying that she was one of the biggest forces keeping the whole place from crumbling.  
Her eyes locked on yours. "You're sweet," she muttered.  
"You mean I'm right." You grinned, not dropping your gaze. Then, George pulled you towards her, tugging you close. Your faces froze just inches from each other before she closed the distance, pressing her lips onto yours. She was soft, warm. Her nose ghosted against yours as she captured your bottom lip, nipping ever so gently. Every single inch of you didn't want her to pull away.  
But, a few moments later, she did. Her hand remained tightly wrapped around yours as he grinned to herself.  
"Was that enough of a distraction for you?" you joked in your usual, awkward fashion. Luckily, you earned yourself a hard chuckle from the gorgeous leader beside you.  
"Uh, yeah. I'd say so." George scooted closer to you, then leaned her head against your shoulder.  
You smirked. "Just let me know if you ever need another distraction," you giggled. She giggled with you, lifting her head up just a little.  
"Actually, I think right now is good." She turned her head towards you and pulled you close again, crashing her mouth to yours.


End file.
